


Artemis Gets Out of The House, and Maybe Makes Some Friends

by not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: By which I mean Luna, Gen, He just finally makes a couple friends other than Holly, Soft Artemis Fowl, i'll add tags as i go, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time/pseuds/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time
Summary: Artemis branches out his criminal empire, and makes a friend along the way.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction chapter. I will probably write his first introduction to Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, but if you have any ideas for what happens after that I'm open for suggestions in the comments. :)

The Wizarding World was not unknown to Artemis. It was a part of how he found the fairies. Not that the wizards knew about The People, but if Artemis already believed in magic, an underground race of other magic users wasn’t completely implausible. His family was from pureblood magic, but when his father had turned out to be a squib, he had been disowned, and instead struck out into the muggle world.

The criminal world had learnt of the Fowl name, and had cowered in fear.

...

Artemis Fowl I, while knowing of the wizards firsthand, had chosen to base his work in the muggle world. It was more tailored to his needs. But when Artemis Fowl II came around, all he saw was unfulfilled potential.

That was his ambition. To succeed where his father had not bothered to challenge. When he got his letter, and had been confirmed of having magic, Artemis only saw extra help in his goals.

He had already pulled of many crimes himself, and while his father was currently not present (the mafia will do that to you), Artemis learned and succeeded through his father’s extensive library. Filled with all of your criminal needs, magical or not. He, as all dastardly Fowls do, had a plan. He was going to stretch his criminal empire where they have never been before. The magical world.


	2. Hopefully a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis starts his journey through the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This wasn't as long as I wanted it, and I was lacking a lot of the energy I normally have to write, so it might be not great, or badly written. If you have and constructive criticism or corrections, I would love to hear them! My writing is purely for enjoyment and practice, so all feedback is appreciated.

The morning was bright, and while Artemis was not a big fan of useless time in the sun, he did not mind a nice view from his breakfast table. Today was two days past Artemis’ birthday, and he had planned to visit the Wizarding World today. It was no trouble figuring out how to arrive there, as yet again, his father had kept detailed knowledge of the witches and wizards, as well as their main plazas for meetings and shopping.

He ate his breakfast at a leisurely pace, not one to be rushed out of his own accord. The breakfast having been prepared by Butler, was comprised of a yogurt bowl with fruit compote and granola. The quiet of the house was almost enough to be considered suffocating if it were by any other person. But to Artemis, the quiet left him to his own thoughts, one of his favorite places to be.

The plan was not complete yet, which while not Artemis’ favorite way of going about things, was necessary for the time being. The knowledge he had acquired from his father’s library was not completely up to date, so the political atmosphere would have to be felt out by our lovely protagonist.

They soon left for Diagon Alley, wanting to have plenty of time in Gringotts, while still being able to explore the main parts of the Alley and purchase supplies.

The first stop was to be Gringotts, while both needing to reclaim his family vault, as well as merge it with the current muggle properties of his family. The tall building held an impressive air around it, one would call it intimidating it if weren’t Artemis Fowl II, who had already stolen from buildings of similar or greater stature. As he entered the building, the cold, crisp air washed over himself and Butler, and they marched up to the tallest stand, he addressed the goblin there.

“Hello. I am Artemis Fowl the Second, and I have an appointment with Nagnok for exactly noon.”

They were a perfect five minutes early, like proper good schedule abiders.

“Good.” He led them to a small corridor, knocking on the fifth door on the left. “He shall see you now.”

Entering the room, Butler and Artemis surveyed the scene. Artemis less so than Butler, as he had trust that his bodyguard would not let any harm befall him.

As they sat, a goblin at the desk ordered papers, presumably for the meeting at hand. The name plate on the desk confirmed that this was, in fact, Nagnok.

“Hello. It is a pleasure to meet the one who shall continue on the noble name of Fowl. If you may let a drop of blood on this paper to confirm your identity.”

Complying, Artemis took the knife Butler handed him (He knew Butler kept his knives sterile) and pricked the back of his hand. There were less nerves there, as well as the cut would be out of the way.

Watching in what could be called fascination, the two watched as a family tree spread out before him, and with himself in the bottom right. The goblin looked nonplussed and continued shuffling papers. He soon began to pass them towards Artemis.

“You have full control over these properties, as your father’s brother passed two years ago, and your father, while having never been set to inherit this, is missing, you are the only family member of claim to these vaults and properties. Any questions?”

“How are the stock markets in the wizarding world?”

Leaving Gringotts, he had a pocket full of the currency himself, though Butler held the brunt of it. They started to meander down Diagon Alley, for while they normally wouldn’t waste time on looking through the Alley, there wasn’t exactly a map of the place. They stopped past Madame Malkin’s for his school robes (he would still bring his normal wear for other times), and past the Apothecary for the supplies for Potions, and they came to a stop in front of the Magical Menagerie.

They immediately turned around to enter Ollivander’s instead. What need have Artemis for a pet anyway. He and Butler already had carrier pigeons (long story), and Artemis had no time for a pet.

When entering the dingy shop, Butler had to lean over in order to not bump his forehead. First impressions, not too good.

The man that looked to run it also had no look of sense about him, but, nevertheless. As they started working through wands, he seemed to get even more excited the more wands rejected Artemis. Then it was found.

Pine, Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches.

It was perfect.

They paid and left the shop and soon set off for their last stop for the day, Flourish and Blots. Artemis set out to find more recent tombs, because it wasn’t beyond him his family library would hold most everything else he wanted. He left with less book than most (Butler) expected. The school books, two on modern wizarding politics, and four on new runes and arithmancy studies.

He was going to make electronics magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them! I live off of comments, all feedback is appreciated! Sorry if I'm a slow uploader or its too short, I've both been moving and I'm taking several advanced classes so all of my writing is crammed in there somewhere.


End file.
